


Lars' Garage

by LaurelCanyon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelCanyon/pseuds/LaurelCanyon
Summary: A younger Steven who knows nothing about his powers learns what it is like to be under Lars' control
Relationships: Lars/Steven Universe
Kudos: 23





	Lars' Garage

Shyly Steven unzipped his dark blue jeans. His black hair flopped over his face like Edward Furlong in that new movie, Terminator 2. He wanted to see it. He'd never seen an R rated movie. Maybe Lars would take him. He'd seen x-rated movies, Lars had a ton of those. Funny to be a kid and to have seen an X rated movie but not an R. Seemed backward.

Lars told Steven to pull out his cock, so Steven did. Lying on the old couch in the garage where they talked about girls and motorcycles, a place Steven had been a million times before, but this time it was different. There had been a look in Lars' eyes.

"Look, we're pals, right Steven?" Lars had said.  
"Sure."  
"And I've given you a lot of stuff. I mean, all those movies I've shown you. You liked them, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"And, well, I think its only fair that you do something for me now. I'm not gonna take no for answer. But once we're done, you don't ever have to come back here if you don't want.

"rub it back and forth, like your jackin' off," Lars said. "I've seen you do it when we were watching the films. Thought you were sly but you messed my blankets."  
Steven rubbed his cock. It was already hard. Lars was being a little mean, but Steven was excited. He liked that Lars seemed to like looking at his cock.  
"ok, take off your pants. You don't want to get them all sticky."  
Steven stood up, his cock still hanging out and swinging stiffly in the air. He undid his belt buckle and shoved his jeans down right over his shoes. In another second his underwear was off too.  
"Damn, baby, you're more eager than I thought." Lars said. Steven blushed, embarrassed and flattered at being talked to like this.  
"My shirt too?" Steven asked.  
"yes your shirt too. You a retard?"  
Steven took his t-shirt and flipped it over his head. He layed it carefully on the tool cabinet so it wouldn't get grimy in the garage. Now he was standing in front of Lars naked, his chubby body a thick stump with one single branch sticking out.  
"You're even smaller than I was at your age, kid." Lars said. "You sure you weren't born a girl and your parents just gave you pills?"  
Steven laughed shyly and muttered "yeah . . . " He had no idea what that meant but he didn't like to admit it when he didn't get jokes.  
"You got any balls under there at all?" Lars asked. He walked up to Steven and grabbed the little boy's crotch like he owned it. He rested Steven's dick in his palm and caressed Steven's tiny balls with his first two fingers. Steven looked straight up into Lars' eyes. Lars smiled, but not exactly kindly.  
"Yeah, they're there. Not a man's pair, but it's something," Lars said. He backed off of Steven - just a couple of inches - and lit a cigarette.

"ok, go to town, pipsqueak. Jack off for me. Give me a show."  
Steven started rubbing himself. It was a little chilly in the garage but he didn't mind. He wasn't having any trouble being into it. Somehow everything about this was exactly what he had always wanted.  
Lars blew him a kiss casually, and Steven's knees buckled. He ended up on the floor beside the old sofa, still jacking off like his life depended on it.  
"Ok, now freeze." Lars said, but Steven couldn't.  
"I said freeze, slut." Lars grabbed both of Steven's hands, lifted him up by then, and kicked the boy in the groin. Then he bent the boy over onto the sofa and yelled directly into his ear.  
"When I tell you to do something, bitch, you DO IT."  
Steven was too shocked and hurt to say anything. His balls hurt and felt good all at the same time. He was upset, but he didn't want this to be over. He just wanted Lars to be happy with him. He shut his eyes hard to keep from crying.  
"You ever sucked a cock?" Lars said, his hand around the back of Steven's neck. Steven shook his head.  
"Well, I'm gonna teach you. But not today because you can't take orders yet. Would've been a whole lot easier on you if you could. Today I'm gonna fuck your face and you're just gonna have to try not to pass out."  
Lars let go and Steven was back on the floor again in front of the couch. Lars swung his leg over the boy's entire body and sat on the couch. He unzipped his own jeans and out came a massive cock that was huge and scary. Without another word, Steven's curly hair was in Lars' hand, and Lars pushed the soft face onto the hard cock. Steven had seen this in films and opened his mouth to accept it. It passed through his lips and over his tongue, but then it kept going. It felt like it was still growing inside his throat. Steven thought he was going to throw up, but Lars just held him tight. Steven's entire body started to squirm to desperately get free. He was going to pass out. He was going to die.  
"Breathe through your nose, piss-brain." Lars said. Steven barely heard him over his beating heart and it took another couple of seconds to process it, but eventually Steven complied. That made it better, but not great. Then Lars started thrusting. Back and forth, and Steven desperately figured out a breathing pattern to match. All he could sense now was Lars' hand and Lars' cock. His vision was red and his body was numb. Lars was his entire world. He felt himself continuing to slowly fall from consciousness and Lars just kept going. His entire body was limp now, Lars was holding him up just by his hair, and still Lars kept going. Steven finally went under completely, and Lars kept going. 

Steven woke up on the floor of the garage all by himself after sunset. Pearl would be pissed. Steven pulled on his jeans and shirt, not worrying about his underwear. He could get it some other time.

He was definitely coming back.


End file.
